12th Kenpachi: The Legend of Kenpachi Kurosaki
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: During his first encounter/battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo kills him thus becoming the new Kenpachi. Watch as Kenpachi Kurosaki adds his own unique style to the infamous Kenpachi legacy. An impossible love with Unohana, numerous changes, rocky friendships, and plenty of whoopa**. Super-Powerful, compentent Ichigo/Kenpachi. Even stronger Unohana. IchiUno.
1. 12th Kenpachi

**Alright The Red Warrior of Light is here for one of five Bleach stories that have been in my head for a while. This one is Bleach: The Legend of Kenpachi Kurosaki. Ichigo kills Kenpachi Zaraki, thus becoming the new Kenpachi. This story is going over massive revision as I personally feel I've gone to fast here. So read the newly revised version of this story.**

**General Info:**

Zanpakutō speech:**"I am ****Kōsaken Jakka****, Kenpachi Kurosaki's zanpakutō."**

Important names/attacks/techniques: _**Senzaikyū**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo Kurosaki, a young man of age 15, is now standing on the threshold of death. The full reason for this was his meeting with Rukia Kuchiki. She had come to his house/clinic due to tracking a Hollow in the area. After a brief scuffle and explanation on the Soul Society and its operations when dealing with pluses and Hollows, the Hollow attacked.

It was after Ichigo due to his captain level reiatsu. Rukia tried to stop the beast but was soon incapacitated with an injury, due to Ichigo himself interfering. To save his family, he accepted Rukia's offer to give him a portion of her power. Unfortunately he ended up taking nearly all of it after the transfer, leaving her with very little. With that he easily dispatched the hollow, setting off a chain of events leading up to this very moment. This moment he was facing Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division also the Combat Division, of the Gotei 13.

The reason for this, he was trying to save Rukia from being wrongfully executed. In his near death state as he watched the captain walk away, he tried to will his body to stand and fight while he had numerous thoughts running through his head.

_Damn it I can't die now. I have to save Rukia and get Chad, Uryu, and Orihime home safely! _Ichigo thought. Suddenly time seemed to slowdown and then come to a complete stop. He looked at the retreating back of Kenpachi Zaraki, and saw Kōsaken Jakka standing beside him.

**"Do you want to fight? Or do you want to live. Choose carefully!"** Kōsaken Jakka asked waiting for an answer.

"… Want to win…" was barely heard.

**"I can't hear you."** Kōsaken Jakka replied calmly.

"It's meaningless to just live; it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win! I won't lose here because if I do, we're all dead. I refuse to leave my friends alone to be punished by these fools. If there is way to become stronger, then I'll do whatever it takes to gain the power to protect my friends!" yelled Ichigo. Kōsaken Jakka looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the conviction in them.

**"Very well, you have chosen. So I'll take you there."**was Kōsaken Jakka's only reply.

In a flash of darkness the world disappeared, then changed. Ichigo now saw himself in his inner world which looked like a nightmare world. It was a vast, volcanic wasteland. A titanic-sized super-volcano dominated the landscape, its peak so high up; he couldn't see it due to it being obscured by the pitch-black thunder clouds. Meteors, the size of garbage trucks fell from skies and struck the ground with such force, it was like a bomb was going off right in his ear. Around him and volcano, there were _numerous _lakes of lava and fire of varying size. Suddenly the scene changed and he was now on top of the volcano's peak. Words like immense, tremendous, vast and even colossal didn't do what he was currently seeing any justice.

The opening of the volcano was _gargantuan_; being so _massive_ he couldn't find an appropriate comparison. In the exact center of the _vast_ pool of lava was an immense island with an equally immense Japanese palace six stories tall. The palace gardens were lush, though he didn't how they were lush given they're currently on fire. The palace's white exterior was unnaturally clean of any grime and soot despite being in the middle of a damn volcano. Its roof, like the gardens, was on fire and yet the building was not burning.

Despite the nightmarish appearance, he felt oddly serene and peaceful; not disturbed like a normal person would be.

**"I see you're admiring your inner world. It has changed much since the last time. It was on the verge of collapse until you reclaimed your power and became a shinigami again."** said Kōsaken Jakka.

He turned to see her, only to notice his surroundings had changed once again. He was now in the palace, specifically the dojo which was the size of an entire mall and as tall as the palace itself. He focused on Kōsaken Jakka; a strikingly beautiful woman who is tall, well-endowed, slender and curvaceous with long bright and fiery red hair, which she keeps in buns on top of her head, as well as braiding the two locks that fall behind her ears, and thin, yet pronounced eyebrows. She also possesses very vivid carmine-colored eyes, enhanced by her dark crimson eye shadow. She wore a customized _quipao_ with a white front, designed with a Chinese Dragon colored crimson with a gold belly, and a black back, which is designed with flame decal. She also wears knee-length black high-heeled boots.

**"You told me you would do whatever it takes to gain the power needed to protect your friends and family. Am I correct?"** asked Kōsaken Jakka.

"Hell yes! Are you going to test me to see if I'm worthy of this power?" asked Ichigo.

**"Yes I am. Are you ready to face this trial?"** asked Kōsaken Jakka. Ichigo looked at Kōsaken Jakka with the fires of determination in his eyes, burning with such intensity that not even a tidal wave to put it out. Good, that was what she wanted to see and how her master should be.

"Once again HELL YES! Give me this challenge and I will conquer it!" Ichigo said with conviction. Kōsaken Jakka saw the conviction and resolve burning and hoped Ichigo will make good on his words. She then tossed a sheathless zanpakutō to Ichigo, who fumbled it a bit before finally getting a hold of it. Ichigo was pissed at what Kōsaken Jakka just did.

"What the hell? You just pass me sword with no sheath, almost causing me to cut myself. Who fucking passes a sword like that?" asked the pissed of teenager.

**"Take it. It is yours."** was all Kōsaken Jakka said.

"WTF? But Kōsaken Jakka this isn't my sword..." he couldn't finish due to Kōsaken Jakka cutting him off.

**"Asauchi is its name. It is more like a 'Classification' than a name. All low class Shinigami wield the Asauchi class**." said Kōsaken Jakka with a disdainful expression.

"While I understand that, where is my zanpakutō Kōsaken Jakka?" Ichigo asked.

**"Kōsaken Jakka, as in the one your enemy broke just now."** Kōsaken Jakka said holding up his current form before continuing**. ****"I can't give this to you because you are not worthy to wield it yet. But if you pass this test, you will regain it!"** she finished before charging him. Ichigo barely managed to put up a half decent block, but Kōsaken Jakka's momentum was great enough to send both herself and her master back several meters.

"What are you doing? You mean I have to pass your test just to wield you again?" yelled Ichigo.

**"But of course! Now begins the test to see if you are worthy of wielding me. If you want to wield me again take me back with your hands."** Kōsaken Jakka said. She charged her master and swung in a downward arc. Ichigo was able to defend himself against his zanpakutō and tried push back with all his might but Kōsaken Jakka just wouldn't budge.

_I can't block it completely! _thought a shocked Ichigo as Kōsaken Jakka forced him back several more meters. Ichigo had just regained his bearings when he looked up to sense massive amounts of reiatsu his zanpakutō was releasing.

_Damn is the true power of Kōsaken Jakka? The spiritual pressure alone is burning the atmosphere. It's a monster sword compared to this nameless zanpakutō! Kōsaken Jakka makes this ordinary zanpakutō look like a piece of wood! What I am supposed to do with this? _thought Ichigo, glaring at the ordinary zanpakutō.

"_**Kazanrai!"**_ Kōsaken Jakka shouted. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when massive thunder claps sounded, immense thunderclouds quickly formed. Like the clouds outside, these too were pitch-black in color with immense amounts of rock, ash, and ice particles falling. Ichigo looked up at the storm in both awe and fright.

_This… this is a volcanic thunderstorm! _Ichigo realized with wide eyes.

"**You're beginning to understand Ichigo."** Kōsaken Jakka said slowly approaching him. **"Tell me Ichigo ****can you become best friends with someone you just met, just by asking their name?"**asked Kōsaken Jakka.

"What?" was all Ichigo could say.

Kōsaken Jakka sighed before explaining. **"I'm saying Ichigo that's what you're doing! You think you've already mastered my powers when you haven't even begun tapping into them!"** she said, glaring darkly at him. **"Since you've awoke your true powers, you have not once visited me to better understand not only myself but my powers. You've convinced yourself that you can become stronger if you only train yourself!"** she shouted before gesturing to the storm she summoned. _**"Kazanrai.**_** It is the basic yet most powerful ability of my Shikai. It generates massive thunderclouds, volcanic thunderclouds in which immense amounts of rock, ash, and ice particles fall relentlessly and endlessly. I, and you if you pass this test, can manipulate this storm in a variety of ways. As such…"**she gestured with her Shikai form and the _largest _lightning bolt Ichigo ever seen stuck the ground, six feet in front of him. The sheer power of the bolt blew Ichigo several yards back, landing with a loud thud.

As he laid there he thought over Kōsaken Jakka's words.

_Can you become best friends with someone you've just met, just by asking their name?_

_You can't become friends with someone like that. You have to take time to get to know them. _Ichigo realized with some shame. _I've never tried to understand or get to know Kōsaken Jakka. __I thought a zanpakutō was just a tool be used, but that's not true now I know this. _He thought as he stood and walked towards Kōsaken Jakka. Said spirit raised an eyebrow as she saw her master approach, his eyes shadowed by his front bangs. The brow reached a bit higher when saw Ichigo throw the Asauchi away._ Each has its own name, and they're own person. I'm a fool, a complete fool. I ignored Kōsaken Jakka because I didn't really know anything about the shinigami way. I'm a fucking joke. This way, I'm no different from that bastard who doesn't give a rat's ass about his zanpakutō's name. I want to know! _Ichigo thought as he realized what he needed to do.

Stopping in front of his now curious zanpakutō spirit, Ichigo bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Kōsaken Jakka. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings. Even if I say I didn't know about the Shinigami way, we both know that is nothing but an excuse." He started. "I now realize that you are neither a weapon nor a tool, but a person and my partner. So please, give me another chance to prove myself to you so we may be the team we're supposed to be." He pleaded to her and waited for her retort.

Kōsaken Jakka looked her master for a few moments, mainly to make him sweat before dismissing her Shikai. She grasped his shoulders. **"If you bow any deeper, you'll mess your back up."** She said getting him to stand. **"I forgive you Ichigo. It takes true strength to accept that one makes a mistake and apologize for it. You've proven that strength. Now stand tall and show them our might. I'll guide you in the use of my Shikai's powers."** She told him who nodded. She handed him her Shikai, Ichigo taking it almost reverently and feeling the power humming through it.

**"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Trust me you aren't alone in battle Ichigo!"**said Kōsaken Jakka recited the creed she made to inspire her master when his resolve was shaken.

"Thank you Kōsaken." Ichigo replied back to his partner. He exited his inner world with a rush of such power, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kenpachi Zaraki wouldn't know what hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Back to the real world**

Zaraki froze when the _ocean _of reiatsu slammed itself on top of him, driving him to a knee as the temperatures suddenly and rapidly began increasing. Forcing himself back to a vertical base he turned around to see Ichigo standing, a fiery orange-reddish aura surrounding him. The younger shinigami's eyes were now twin atomic fireballs the same color as his aura.

"_**Kōsaken Jakka!**_" Ichigo called out getting his already growing power to skyrocket. In a show of power that Zaraki had only seen once, when Yamamoto released his Shikai, he witnessed an explosion of fire and heat. A tremendous wave of heat flared into existence, thunderclouds began forming, turning the sky a pitch-black with frequent flashes of lightning, as well as having ash fall from it.

Zaraki gritted his teeth from not only the heavy feeling of Ichigo's ever increasing reiatsu but also the ever increasing heat from the flames. Ichigo charged, the sudden attack caught Kenpachi so off guard that Ichigo gave him a long deep wound on his left shoulder. Ichigo turned Kōsaken Jakka to swing up for another attack, but Zaraki blocked.

_I can't push him back! But why? _thought Zaraki as he struggled against Ichigo's new power.

Ichigo continued his assault until Zaraki's guard broke and he received another gash on his right shoulder. The force of the attack sent him skidding back several meters and he would have continued if he didn't slow himself down with his zanpakutō. Kenpachi was doubled over gasping for breath.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste here. I'm going to finish this in one strike 'cause I got my friends to save!" said Ichigo as he readied Kōsaken Jakka.

"Finish me in one strike? NO! That's not good at all!" Zaraki raved with a maddened look in his eyes. "This has just started to get interesting! Let's drag this out as long as we can!" Zaraki yelled the last part before he charged Ichigo.

Feeling a tingle in the back of his mind and knowing it was Kōsaken, Ichigo allowed himself to be guided. "_**Kazanrai!**_" Ichigo intoned. The thunderstorm intensified as a large amount of lighting engulfed Kōsaken Jakka's blade. Directing his blade towards the charging Zaraki, the lighting exploded off and towards Zaraki who could not dodge and got a face full of lighting. Zaraki was thrown several meters backward, crashing hard into a wall with enough force to go through it. Ichigo got in a guard position; his senses open as he waited for Zaraki to reappear. And reappear he did with an insane look in his eye and a shark-like grin on his face.

Zaraki charged, which Ichigo copied, the two clashing with thunderous force, but Ichigo pushed back the captain. Taking advantage of Zaraki being off balance, Ichigo used _**Kazan-Saisetsu Butsu**_ to cleave a deep gash on Zaraki's chest, the superheated blade cauterizing the wound instantly. Zaraki grimaced from the intense burning in his chest, but merely shook it off and launched strike that was parried. Ichigo ignited his blade with both fire and lightning, getting Zaraki to flinch back from such heat and bright light, giving Ichigo the chance to strike.

Kōsaken Jakka was a blur of motion, cutting into Zaraki's flesh with reckless abandon, cauterizing the wounds while messing with his nervous system due to the large amounts of lightning coursing through it, Zaraki being electrocuted both inside and out. Ichigo kicked Zaraki in the gut, doubling over the captain only to send him flying into the air from the vicious uppercut.

"_**Kasairyū!**_" Ichigo commanded thrusting his blade towards the Combat Division Captain. A tremendous plume of fast moving superheated volcanic gas and rock was launched at the free-falling captain. The plume, traveling at supersonic speeds, easily reached the captain and exploded with such authority that even Ichigo was a bit startled. Zaraki was a flaming, human meteorite crashing into the ground and creating a crater. Ichigo believing it was over turned to walk away but stopped only after twelve steps due to the sound of maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zaraki laughed with maniac-like zeal. His body was ruined; his hair was burnt and mostly gone, most of his skin was blackened and burnt, cracked in several places that it looked painful to even look, the blood that managed to leak out was dried and caked onto his skin. The haori he wore that denoted his status as captain was gone incinerated from the _**Kasairyū**_ attack. The kimono top was barely hanging together and his hakama pants were no tattered and burnt shorts. "I don't get it. How did you come back to life? How did you suddenly get so strong? I don't get it at all, but that doesn't matter anymore. You're strong enough to give me the challenge I've craved for centuries. We should focus on this moment and enjoy it as long as we can!" said Kenpachi laughing all the while, with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

_This guy is a damn juggernaut._ Ichigo thought with some trepidation. _The __**Kasairyū**_ _has the power to instantly vaporize the target. I toned down the killing potential just enough so he'll be critically injured yet still live. Yet he got up and still raring to go!_

**"Fear not Ichigo."** Kōsaken Jakka told her partner. **"Just because this beast lives up to his namesake doesn't mean he can't be put down. It is clear that he will not stop until his body can no longer withstand such punishment or you kill him."**

_Kill?! _Ichigo thought alarmed. _I don't want to kill him, even as a last resort!_

**"Then you are a naïve fool!" **Kōsaken Jakka roared startling Ichigo. **"You came here, invading the Soul Society with a ragtag group of friends to save Rukia from being wrongfully executed. Did you really believe that there wouldn't be death on both sides of this conflict?"** she asked him. Ichigo was shaken; he was brought into his inner world again, looking into the fierce eyes of Kōsaken Jakka. **"Ichigo you must understand that all actions have consequences, both positive and negative. You may have been strong enough to beat your past opponents enough that you didn't need to kill them, but there will be times where you must take a life to save another."** She told him getting him to shadow his eyes with his front bangs. **"The Shinigami of Soul Society's Gotei 13 see you and your friends as enemies, and all enemies are either captured alive, interrogated and then killed or outright killed if capturing proves too much of a hassle."** She elaborated and brought him into a hug. Ichigo stiffened a bit, but relaxed and gave in.

**"Think about how these Shinigami feel; someone breaks into your home, causes mass panic, destruction and chaos. You don't know why their doing this, but you'll use everything you have in protecting your home and its people. That is what you and your friends are doing. The Shinigami have taken offence and want justice, just as you want justice for their unjust punishment towards Rukia. This will come to ahead and you must be ready to go all the way to fight for**** y****our ideals and principles just as they fight theirs. ****And this means that you must take a life if means keeping yours and friends'. They will show you no mercy, as such you can't show them mercy either. Do you understand my partner?"** she asked him.

Ichigo stood in her embrace, taking in her words as he tried to accept them. The more he thought about, the more he knew that she was right. The Shinigami would kill him and his friends if this 'invasion' failed. Rukia would die due to her superiors not wanting to know the whole picture, the reason why Rukia had been forced to her powers to him. He owed her because without her, he and his family would be dead and Hollow food. As such it wasn't just actual, physical combat but also a battle of ideals, principles and views on laws.

He looked at her, his amber-brown eyes hard and flinty. "Will you help me through this?"

Kōsaken Jakka knew what he was talking about and gave him a small smile. **"Always my partner."**

Ichigo came out of his inner world just in time as Zaraki charge, easily blocking the attack and holding his ground. "There's something wrong with you. You're fucking crazy. Do you enjoy fighting so much that you put your body on the line just for a challenge? You're willing to injury yourself just for the thrill of battle? Aren't you afraid to die?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm crazy? Ha! You're the crazy one. How can you be that strong, and not like fighting. Death and pain are just the prices to enjoy the battle." Zaraki countered. "Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo? You seek out fights. You desire power." He said with dark glee as he managed to throw Ichigo back. "Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight?" he asked knowing he was getting to his orange-haired foe. "I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way!" Zaraki said with a faraway look in his eyes. "We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have; the only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you Ichigo!" said Kenpachi.

Ichigo merely glared at the captain before, trying to comprehend what was just said to him. Did he really seek out fights to become more powerful? No! He fought to protect! As his name meant, he is the first guardian and he won't fail in his duty.

The battle continued with Ichigo having the upper hand, and steadily pushing Kenpachi back. Zaraki now sported numerous gashes on his torso, and he loved every minute of this battle. Zaraki came to a conclusion: Ichigo was just a little better than him in his current state. The difference was only slight, but Ichigo was higher than Kenpachi.

"It sure has been a while, to feel this desire again! I've finally found a worthy opponent to go all out on!" said Zaraki removing his eye patch and causing his spiritual power to go through the fucking roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

While that happened, a messenger came up behind Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's unofficial daughter and Vice-Captain.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi this is an emergency order." said the messenger.

"Ok tell me later." said Yachiru not taking her eyes off the fight below.

"I'm sorry but this order is sent under the combined authority of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya. It's a 1st class order!" continued the messenger.

"Ok tell me later!" repeated Yachiru quickly losing her patience.

"That would be against my orders, as all captains and vice-captains should notified as soon as..." started the messenger only to be cut off by Yachiru.

"You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!" she said finally turning around releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure that took the form of an angry pick cat. The messenger finally got the message and left not wanting to incur the wrath of both Yachiru and her unofficial father Zaraki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Back to the battle of titans, Ichigo couldn't believe how much spiritual pressure came off Zarakii in waves.

_How come his spiritual pressure increased so much after he removed his eye patch? _Ichigo thought.

"So what's the deal with your right eye? Why did your spiritual pressure take a massive jump in power when you removed that patch?" asked Ichigo.

"You see this eye patch? It's really a little reiatsu eating monster that I had the freaks at the R&D come up with for me to use. You should feel honored because once I remove it; it means I'm giving my all. I haven't needed to do that in… well it's actually the first time since I got the damn thing! And I'm going pour it all into beating you!" said Zaraki smiling like a maniac again except this time it was even wider.

**"Do you hear it Ichigo? The screaming of his sword? He cannot hear it, the pain he is causing to his blade**."asked Kōsaken Jakka.

_Yes I do partner. It's in pain. _Ichigo replied getting a nod and smile from his partner.

**"He has never listened to that voice. When two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other and their powers. One who believes in nothing but his own power, cannot understand that."** Kōsaken Jakka said sagely.

_He's not like us. _Ichigo said. _We fight as partners, as a team, and as one! Our power is one in the same. Let's show him and all others our power Kōsaken Jakka! _said Ichigo solemnly.

**"Yes!"** was her reply, Ichigo's spiritual pressure rising to SURPASS that of Kenpachi's. The storm intensified, an aura of pure fire erupted around him, so intense and powerful it was a fierce white color. Kosaken Jakka's blade was surrounded by the same white-hot fire and strangely enough pitch-black lightning.

"So you can increase your spiritual pressure even now? Interesting. You are truly a worthy opponent Ichigo. Come show if your power is greater than mine!" said Kenpachi grinning even wider.

"Of course I can because I'm fighting together with my partner Kōsaken Jakka. I'll never lose to someone who only fights by himself!" Ichigo roared indignantly.

"Kōsaken Jakka? Is that the name of your zanpakutō? Fighting beside your zanpakutō? That's complete and utter bullshit!" Zaraki spat out angrily. "Zanpakutō are just tools of war. We use them to kill and slaughter our enemies. Fighting side by side with a zanpakutō is just the pathetic words of those too fucking spineless to fight by themselves." Zaraki argued. "Those sickly, little bitches who can't fight with their own damn skills. Guys like us don't need to do such things to gain the power we want!" said Zaraki.

Ichigo frowned at that, and wondered if he would have become just like Kenpachi Zaraki, but this current battle has opened his eyes. He will never make that mistake again.

"Then let me show you the errors of your ways and hopefully open your eyes to pain your causing your zanpakutō!" Ichigo roared as his power took another MASSIVE jump to where everyone, Yamamoto included, could feel it pressing down on them.

**"He's coming, and my ability to stop your wound from bleeding is at its limit. We'll decide this with one blow!"** said Kōsaken Jakka.

Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure as both men charged. The explosion from the collision was massive, leveling all buildings within the blast radius. When the smoke cleared the two figures soon became visible. Kenpachi had impaled Ichigo in his side, barely missing his left lung. Ichigo cut deep into Zaraki's right side, completely severing and cauterizing Zaraki's carotid artery. The pressure quickly built up and erupted violently, coating Ichigo with the man's blood. With death upon him, Kenpachi asked the man before for two things.

"Ichigo, you have to be the strongest opponent I have faced in centuries, and the only one to force me to go all out. So do me these two things. 1) Take care of Yachiru for me, and be the father that I couldn't to be. 2) Take my name so all will know it's you who is the strongest fighter in all of Seireitei!" asked Kenpachi before he collapsed dead. Ichigo didn't notice the faint glow around Zaraki's zanpakutō before it faded. With the last of his consciousness removed the zanpakutō from the left side of his chest, letting it clatter to the ground where it broke in pieces.

He then looked to the skies then said: "I will, Zaraki. I will be the father Yachiru needs, and I will take your name so all may know and fear my power! _**I AM KENPACHI ICHIGO KUROSAKI**__!_" he shouted to the heavens. The heavens answered his cry as a bright light struck him. Behind him could be seen the spirit of Kenpachi Zaraki, grinning his maniacal grin. Yachiru jumped out of her hiding spot and walked over to the newly christened Kenpachi just as he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the streets of Seireitei**

"Uryu did you hear that? It sounded like Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime, a buxom orangenette.

"Yes I did. I also felt his reiatsu increase by a tremendous amount, so whatever he got himself into he should be fine." replied the Quincy while thinking: _Kurosaki if you don't come out of this unharmed, then at least come out alive for Orihime's sake._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sōkyoku Hill Training Ground**

Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki was finally waking up from his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Well it's about time Ichigo. I was starting to wonder if you would ever get up." said Yoruichi in that deep voice of his.

"Shut up you bastard cat! I just came out of a serious battle with arguably the strongest captain of the Gotei 13; I'm a little deserving of some goddamn rest. Besides that's not my name anymore. After I killed Zaraki he gave me his name, and Ya…chi...ru… HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M A FATHER!" he screamed.

"Ken-chan you're awake. I was so worried about you!" said Yachiru as she glomped the new Kenpachi.

_Well damn! I come here to free Rukia, now I got a new name and a daughter. I better start watching my language, no need to corrupt her mind even more._ Kenpachi Kurosaki thought. He sat holding his new daughter, as she hugged him. Though it was time to get back to business.

"Well as touching as this is, we need to get back on track here. What exactly happened during your fight with Kenpachi Zaraki?"

The Kenpachi explained what happened; from start to finish. Hoe he sent off Hanataro and Ganju ahead while he took care of Zaraki. How he managed to get off to a decent start but then quickly overwhelmed and almost defeated until Kōsaken Jakka's interference. How she helped him realize he was neglected her and wasn't using her true power to proving himself worthy of a second chance. Kōsaken Jakka guided him throughout the battle by telling him how to preform several of her Shikai attacks and the epic final clash with him as the victor and new Kenpachi.

Yoruichi pondered what 'he' had been told, clearly seeing that 'his' plans would have to be altered due to this new knowledge on Kenpachi's zanpakutō. 'He' and along with Kisuke had figured that the zanpakutō would be like Isshin's _**Engetsu**_, but it is clearly not the case now since from the information Kōsaken Jakka is fire-type zanpakutō, an extremely powerful one given what happened when Kenpachi tapped into her powers.

_Man I'm too old for this shit. _Yoruichi thought dryly.

"By the way how did I get here?" Kenpachi asked looking around the strange cave-like room he was in.

"Simple I carried you and Yachiru followed, saying something about Zaraki giving you things." said Yoruichi shrugging as best 'he' could in 'his' current form.

"You were able to carry me with such a small body? No you couldn't have. You must have a second form." Kenpachi said skeptical and curious about Yoruichi's second form.

"You figured it out did you? Yes I changed into my true form to carry you back here. Do want to see it, my true form?" asked Yoruichi mentally smirking at Kenpachi's reaction when he finds out the truth.

"Sure why not." Kenpachi said nonchalantly.

_Hook, line and sinker! _Yoruichi thought deviously.

With that, Yoruichi began the transformation process. 'He' was enveloped in a bright light as his cat form began to grow to that of an adult form. When the light died down, Kenpachi stared on in shock at what he saw. Yoruichi now stood at 5'2", cocoa colored skin that was smooth and flawless, gold pupil-less eyes, with rich purple waist-length hair. Her body lithe, yet it was toned and well proportionate. Her left thigh had a tribal tattoo of a sun, and he finally noticed that Yoruichi was a SHE, not a he due to the generous sized breasts and lack of a penis, and currently naked as the day she was born.

"That's you're true form! Hot damn you look fine! No wonder you look like a cat most of the time, you don't want all those sex-crazed fools after you for your body." Kenpachi theorized.

Yoruichi pouted as she didn't get the reaction she was looking for, though was surprised that he figured out the ORIGINAL reason she created the transformation technique.

"You're not surprised I'm a woman, and currently naked in front of you?" Yoruichi asked dumbfounded by how calm Kenpachi was.

"Nah, I figured there was more to you than meets the eye. I knew that you transformed into a cat for a reason. Besides, how the nine circles of hell can a cat be useful? The whole woman thing is surprising, but I'm not going to let it get to me." Kenpachi said while he gave Yoruichi discreet glances.

Yoruichi pouted as she reluctantly put on her usual outfit. Yachiru latched onto Kenpachi's left shoulder which was her usual spot on Zaraki.

Yoruichi was almost finished when the three felt a familiar reiatsu. It belonged to Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division, and the man responsible for bringing his own sister to Seireitei to be executed. Kenpachi looked for something to help him get to Byakuya, when noticed a strange device and knew it would help him. When he channeled his reiatsu into it, it transformed into bluish-grey wing, allowing him the ability of flight.

"I'm going!" Kenpachi said as he burst out the door to save his comrades.

* * *

**Alright Bleach: The Legend of Kenpachi Kurosaki is up. This is a revised version so hopefully it will go more smoothly than before. I personally believed that the original was rushed and went to fast, so after months of revisions I finally finished. Now here is what my fans have been waiting for; Bleach Wikia hosted by Kisuke Urahara!"**

"Thank you RWOL and its good to be back and getting paid!" Kisuke joked knowing I'm not paying him. "First off is Kenpachi Kurosaki's zanpakutō and zanpakutō spirit; Kōsaken Jakka!

**Kōsaken Jakka** (交_"Enclosing Cross-like Flames"_): Kōsaken Jakka is the zanpakutō of Kenpachi "Ichigo" Kurosaki. The blade of Kōsaken Jakka is that of a nodachi with a golden circular tsuba with a stylized flame design, white-cloth handle and a white chain coming from the end of its pommel, which wraps around his wrist. The sheath is a bright red with a white flame design detailed on it. The blade itself is polished silver, similar in design to a scimitar, with a serrated-edge for extra "bite". Similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi stores Kōsaken Jakka on his back.

**Shikai**: Kōsaken Jakka is unlike any zanpakutō ever seen because she does not _have_ release phrase due to her belief that having such a phrase is useless and unnecessary because if the opponent is fast enough, they can keep Kenpachi from releasing his Shikai powers. Thusly she has removed her release phrase altogether, allowing Kenpachi to use his Shikai powers at will. When Kenpachi prepares the use of his Zanpakutō, an _extreme_ release of spiritual pressure and a tremendous wave of flames is generated, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. In Shikai, the blade is no different than from the sealed form.

_**Shikai Special Ability**_: The releasing of Kenpachi's Shikai causes a tremendous burst of ash to erupt from the blade and flow upwards into the sky, affecting weather conditions. Like Zanpakutō such as Hyōrinmaru, it is a Zanpakutō of such power that its very reiatsu can affect the weather. In the case of **Kōsaken Jakka**, it causes what Kenpachi refers to as "volcanic storms" (火_kazanbōfū_); immense thunderclouds begin to form, with frequent flashes of lightning, as well as having ash fall from it. Kenpachi can control the weather generated by his Zanpakutō, and generate immense bursts of flames from the blade, but also has many techniques associated with his power;

**Kazanrai** (火_Volcanic Thunderstorm_): The most simplistic and basic power of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō, but also its most powerful, it allows Kenpachi to control the weather of the area surrounding him to create volcanic thunderstorms. Because of the immense amount of rock, ash, and ice particles from the volcanic storm that the Shikai generates, Kenpachi can generate a tremendous amount of lightning from his Zanpakutō and use it to attack his foes with tremendous speeds. The exact same ability allows him to generate large amounts of fire from the blade to fight his foes with. He can use this power in both Shikai and Bankai.

**Jōchaku Kaijin** (蒸_Vaporization Ash/Embers_): Kenpachi turns the ash generated by his Shikai into extensions of his sword, allowing him to cut foes from a long range just by having the ash touch them, much like Rangiku Matsumoto's **Haineko**. He can control the movement of the ash with his mind or with gestures from his hands. The ash is superheated and will burn anyone that it comes into contact with in addition to its cutting prowess. The ash also seems to have the ability to clump together in vast amounts and become an impenetrable defense which he can form if the need presents itself.

**Denkishiki Fusoku** (電_Electrical Shortage/Deficiency_): Kenpachi explains the ash generated by his Shikai interferes with reishi and reiryoku, making it extraordinarily hard to focus one's spiritual power into attacks or any other form of construct. Because such a power would cause Kenpachi problems were it to affect him, his Shikai has an "ash-free zone" (灰無料区域, _haimuryō kuiki_), which changes depending on his location. It creates a small opening in the ash that is falling from Kenpachi's Shikai/Bankai around Raian's personage, giving him a few inches of space.

**Kazan-Saisetsu Butsu** (火_Volcaniclastic Material_): The blade of Kenpachi's Shikai becomes superheated, glowing white with heat. Upon slashing his blade, anything it comes into contact with is instantly vaporized. When used on organic targets, it will even cauterize the blood vessels cut through, preventing the target from bleeding from their scorched wounds. Kenpachi claims that this is the power of a volcano in blade form.

**Kasairyū** (火_Pyroclastic Flow_): Kōsaken Jakka's most powerful long-range attack in Shikai, Kenpachi swings his sword, generating a tremendous plume of fast moving superheated volcanic gas and rock. The plume generated is fast enough to keep up with captain-level Shinigami using their Shunpō. The gas contained within the plume are heated enough to vaporize anything it comes into contact with, while the volcanic rock is moving a speeds fast enough to pulverize buildings in the plume's path.

**Bankai**: **Hinochidaichi no Jokai** (火_"Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth"_): Kenpachi's Bankai does not follow the traditional naming conventions of most Bankai; gaining a completely new name. Upon releasing his Bankai, all the flames produced by his Shikai disappear from the battlefield and are returned to the blade, which now becomes a _Daitō_ (great sword) with a blade entirely surrounded by white-hot flames. The cross guard is an eight-point sun-star, white in color and the size of a baseball. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks and even withstand getting crushed by force.

It then changes Kenpachi's physical appearance; his hair changes to a white color, his eyes become a sinister gold color, and he gains a black color sclera. His garb in Bankai changes into a white floor-length hooded cloak that is from the waist up form-fitting and flares outward from the waist downward into four tails with tattered edges. The hood covers his head in such a way that only the bottom portion of Kenpachi's face can be seen, getting his gold eyes to glow ominously. There are jet-black pauldrons on the shoulders and white, black/gold trimmed gauntlets cover his hands up to his elbows. Grieves, the same color scheme as the gauntlets, encase his lower legs from his feet to his knees.

_**Bankai Special Ability**_: The release of Kenpachi's Bankai is marked by the release of a tremendous heat wave upon the battlefield; enough heat to begin instantly evaporating any nearby water source in seconds. In addition to the heat, the strength of the storm summoned by Kenpachi's Shikai strengthens by an enormous amount. Volcanic ash falls much like snow while Kenpachi is in Bankai. Like in Shikai, Kenpachi can make use of the storm to use techniques, but his Zanpakutō also has many other techniques, in Bankai, that doesn't rely on the storm itself. He claims that it is Soul Society's most destructive Zanpakutō because of the Bankai, which is capable of reshaping the map with its tremendous power. The Bankai expands on the usage of Raian's volcanic-theme, giving him command of geological structures.

**Physical Enhancement: **Hinochidaichi no Jokai's Bankai is a compression of Kenpachi's remarkable power. This vastly compressed power enables Kenpachi to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies cannot handle and give out at. It allows Kenpachi to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Kenpachi to use his natural strength to its upmost limits. His new speed, dubbed Hyper-speed by Yoruichi, is so great that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already massive spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now is a fiery _white-hot_ coloration that burns with the intensity of _"a thousand suns"_.

**Hinochidaichi no Jokai, Chikaku: Sodate Ichiman Sanryō** (火_Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth, Crust: Raising Up Ten-Thousand Mountains and Hills_): The first ability of Kenpachi's Bankai gives him dominion over the crust of the dimension he is currently in. With this power, he can fundamentally change the appearance of the battlefield to suit his needs, at any given time, by rising up earthen structures, carving out deep ravines, and twisting the very earth to his will. He can use this ability to shift the plates of the dimension he is in, causing tremendous earthquakes with a mere flick of his blade.

**Hinochidaichi no Jokai, Ganryūken: Kasenryūrei Yori Meikai** (火_Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth, Asthenosphere: Rivers Flowing Out of the World of the Dead_): An ability that takes on similar traits to the asthenosphere of a particular dimension, it grants Kenpachi the ability to apply plasticity to anything he desires; including himself. It is his most powerful defensive ability. With it, Kenpachi can soften, and even negate, damage to his body by turning certain pieces of it (organs and bones included) into a rubbery, plastic-like substance, which absorbs impact and does not cut easily, reforming whatever it is he turned into plastic afterwards. In the same manner, he can also further solidify substances to withstand pressure or impact.

**Hinochidaichi no Jokai, Chūkanken: Hasaikōdai Atsuryoku** (火_Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth, Mesosphere: Crushing to Pieces with Immense Pressure_): One of the Bankai's greatest offensive abilities, and taking on the immense pressure and high density qualities of a mesosphere. With it, all of Kenpachi's reiatsu is tightly compressed and put under incredible pressure within the blade, causing it to tremble slightly when held still. With a slash of his blade, this pressurized reiatsu is released, utterly obliterating anything within the blade's path down to the atomic level. The closer the target, the more devastating the effects of the power are on them. Raian has stated that he could easily destroy a mountain due to his ability.

**Hinochidaichi no Jokai, Gaimen Jishin: Jigoku Kōsotsu** (火_Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth, Outer Core: Hell's Armored Warrior_): One of the Bankai's most powerful abilities, it literally transforms Raian's enormous supply of spiritual pressure into pure heat. Raian claims this heat can get up to 11,012 degrees Fahrenheit, the same heat as the outer core of the Human World. This heat quickly melts anything that comes into contact with it, liquifying them almost instantly. He explains that this ability of his Bankai is extraordinarily dangerous to allies and enemies; therefore, he is careful where and when he employs it. Because his spiritual pressure can affect a sizable area, so too can the heat from this Bankai's ability, therefore making it very risky and lethal to get caught up in.

**Hinochidaichi no Jokai, Naimenteki Jishin: Jakushōshi** (火_Heaven's Flames Descend Upon Earth, Inner Core: Silent Death-By-Fire_): The single most powerful technique of Kenpachi's Bankai, his blade is superheated to 9,800 degrees Fahrenheit, the same temperature as the inner core of the Human World. In addition to this, all of his spiritual pressure is super-condensed, under a pressure of 360 gigapascals (3,600,000 atm), within the blade. Kenpachi has boldly stated that, if only for this technique, his Bankai is more formidable than most of the Bankai introduced by all of the Gotei 13's captains in its thousand year history. Unlike in the "Hasaikōdai Atsuryoku" ability, in which this pressurized spiritual pressure is released, the compacted spiritual energy produces a very dangerous result. With a single swing of his blade, Kenpachi can open up chasms and ravines, decimate mountains, and completely obliterate organic foes. This is because the blade applies the heat and pressure stored within it to whatever Kenpachi swings the blade at. Such pressures are impossible to withstand, even by Shinigami and Arrancar standards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Kisuke exclaims in shock and awe. "That is one badass zanpakutō there RWOL. I don't know how you came up with a powerful weapon but you outdid yourself!"

"Thank you Kisuke. This came about due to the recent chapters of the Bleach manga where we, the readers, find out that the "Zangetsu" we've come to know and love is not the "true" Zangetsu. So with that and Ichigo gaining his true power, we have no idea what the "true" Zangetsu can do." I explained with Kisuke nodding. "As such I've created my own unique zanpakutō for Ichigo, with its own unique history which will be released later in the story."

"I see then. Well I can't wait for that! Now it's time for the spirit Kōsaken Jakka herself." Kisuke said jovially hiding behind his usual paper fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kōsaken Jakka **is the materialized spirit of Kenpachi Kurosaki's Zanpakutō following his success in regaining his Shinigami powers during the Shattered Shaft. When Kenpachi transforms into Bankai, Kōsaken Jakka takes on the name **Hinochidaichi no Jokai**.

**Appearance**

Kōsaken Jakka takes on the form of a strikingly beautiful woman who is tall, well-endowed, slender and curvaceous with long bright and fiery red hair, which she keeps in buns on top of her head, as well as braiding the two locks that fall behind her ears, and thin, yet pronounced eyebrows. She also possesses very vivid carmine-colored eyes, enhanced by her dark crimson eye shadow. Jakka wears a customized _quipao_ with a white front, designed with a Chinese Dragon colored crimson with a gold belly, and a black back, which is designed with flame decal. She also wears knee-length black high-heeled boots.

When Kenpachi enters his Bankai form, she becomes **Hinochidaichi no Jokai**, and her appearance is greatly altered. In this form, Hinochidaichi no Jokai retains the form of a woman, but giant in size and elemental in form. She becomes a "humanoid volcano"; her physical form is composed of lava and molten rock. Lines of lava surround her body, mouth and eyes, showing that the inside part of her body is completely composed of lava. She is capable of projecting massive waves of lava from her arms. Kenpachi claims she's an "ancient primeval force of immeasurable power" in this form.

**Personality**

Despite being an incarnation of fire and additionally of lava/magma, Kōsaken Jakka is a kind and laid back spirit. She is a passionate yet soft-spoken, calm, strong-willed, stubborn, loyal, and caring woman. She is also carefree and laidback at times, being seen often soaking and relaxing in the lava pools in Kenpachi's inner world. Kōsaken Jakka is also blunt and to the point, believing that sugar-coating things only makes a situation(s) worse. As such she has no problem in pointing out and chastising Kenpachi about his mistakes so he may correct them and improve himself in all areas and aspects. Kōsaken Jakka is a very wise individual, persistently acting as an adviser and mentor to her master. She is at times, the voice of reason whenever her master's temper gets out of control and helps strengthen his resolve when his friends aren't around or are unable to.

Because of this, Kōsaken Jakka sees herself as a big sister-figure to Kenpachi and forgives him often for being a "dumbass" at times. This is seen when Kenpachi during his battle with Zaraki realized he was neglecting Kōsaken apologized for not realizing the truth about her and wanted a second chance to make things right. Kōsaken Jakka revealed she already forgave him and he was already making things right with his current actions.

Despite these traits, Kōsaken Jakka does possess a dark side. When angered, she is extremely dangerous given that the numerous volcanoes in Kenpachi's inner world erupt and will use every ounce of her power to annihilate the offender. She is also highly vengeful at times. When Grand Fisher returned, she recalls the pain that entered Kenpachi's soul when the beast caused Masaki Kurosaki's death as well as the struggles that Kenpachi faced after that event. She encouraged Kenpachi to exact his vengeance against Grand Fisher; to set his mother's soul free and finally gain some peace.

Kōsaken Jakka has shown to greatly care for Kenpachi and the things he cares about. As such she fully supports him in any situation and gives her all, using all of her power to help him. When she was "young" Kōsaken Jakka actually shed tears when Kenpachi's mother died, who was the light of his world. At that time, Kōsaken Jakka silently promised her new master that she would give him the strength to protect those precious to him, making sure they would peacefully die of old age.

Nevertheless, the spirit has her own goals. She desires to become the strongest of all Zanpakutō, a status her 'rival', Ryūjin Jakka, currently possesses. She claims that Kenpachi does not have the desire to become the strongest, something that she has chastised her master for.

In Bankai, as **Hinochidaichi no Jokai**, she becomes much more violent and aggressive; reflected in Kenpachi as an increase of confidence and assurance in the power of his Bankai. Hinochidaichi no Jokai exudes a strong killing intent and almost seems desperate to prove her superiority to Kenpachi's foes and, sometimes, even Kenpachi himself. She is also prone to outbursts and quite sadistic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Well, well, looks like Kenpachi Kurosaki joins the exclusive club of male shinigami having a female zanpakutō." Kisuke mused. "Well we're out of time. As always good day and God bless." He said walking off the stage.


	2. Reactions to the 12th Kenpachi

Chapter 2 is here to save the day. Kenpachi arrives to reveal some startling information; He's the 12th Kenpachi! Read on!

General Info:

Zanpakutō speech: **"I am Kōsaken Jakka, Kenpachi Kurosaki's primary zanpakutō."**

Important names/attacks/techniques: _**Senzaikyū**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Reactions to the 12th Kenpachi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Kenpachi "Ichigo" Kurosaki raced at near sonic speeds to the _**Senzaikyū**_ to stop Byakuya Kuchiki and finally save Rukia.

_Don't worry guys; I'll save you all, along with Rukia. We'll be home safe and sound soon. __Kenpachi_ thought, while his new daughter, Yachiru, clung to his shoulder.

"Ken-chan we're close to _**Senzaikyū **__(__"Palace of Remorseful Sin")_. There are two captains there so we can have some fun!" giggled Yachiru.

"Thanks Yachiru. Now hold on 'cause we're going super-sonic!" replied Kenpachi.

They traveled on in silence for a few minutes until the repentance cell came into view. The sight there made his blood run cold and his anger flare. Lying on the ground was Ganju Shiba, with numerous lacerations, but somehow still alive. Standing a few feet away was Hanataro, horror-stricken at the scene in front. Standing next to him, using her body a shield was the objective of this whole mission: Rukia Kuchiki. In the middle of the bridge, were two captains, since their haoris gave them away. Of the two, Ichigo instantly recognized Byakuya Kuchiki. The other one had waist length white hair, and had stopped Byakuya from trying to kill both Rukia and Hanataro.

Kenpachi Kurosaki had seen enough as he raised his spiritual pressure so it slammed down on all of them, crushing Hanataro and Rukia. Byakuya and Rukia's eyes widened at the spiritual pressure, because it felt familiar to them, but stronger than ever before. It was a spiritual pressure they knew was extinguished nearly three weeks ago. The white-haired captain nearly had a heart attack when he felt the spiritual pressure slam itself on him like several tons. It was easily beyond Captain level!

A shadowy figure flew high above the bridge, causing all on it to look up. Rukia saw the one man has changed her life for both good and bad, despite the glare of the sun. Byakuya looked up with a frown as he saw the one man he believed should be dead. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki adorned in shinigami robes with a zanpakutō strapped on the left side of his waist. In his right hand was a strange relic that had a single wing sprouting out of it. He landed in between the two captains, right in front of Rukia and Hanataro.

Kenpachi Kurosaki stood to his full height, Rukia and Byakuya looking at him with varying expressions. Rukia had tears in her eyes, happy that Ichigo risked so much to come here and rescue her, but also sadness and anger. Sadness that Ichigo and his friends were risking so much for her and anger that Ichigo had ignored her warning and came here anyway. Byakuya looked at Kenpachi in his usual 'I'm-too-good-for-you' way, mildly curious at how the boy had regained the powers he stole. Once this mild curiosity was satiated, he would make sure this boy would never gain an iota of power ever again.

The white-haired captain looked at Kenpachi Kurosaki owlishly as his appearance reminded him of his late Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, though not having orange hair and brown eyes. Kenpachi went over to see if Hanataro was alright, and to apologize for sending him in the lion's den. With that out of the way, Kenpachi moved himself to confront Byakuya.

"Rukia, I've come to get you out of here. So just hang tight 'til I beat your 'brother' into submission." Kenpachi said taking a quick look at Rukia. She had her head down, fighting back the tears as she remembered the last time she saw Ichigo.

"I told you to stay behind Ichigo! I told you that I never forgive you came back for me." Rukia shouted as she fought back her tears.

"That's not my name anymore midget. Besides whether you like or not, you're coming with me damn it! Also I'm ignoring all of your fucking opinions, got it short stuff!" said Kenpachi.

"The rescuer should always listen to the rescuee. And what the hell do you mean that's not your name?" retorted Rukia angrily.

"Not when they don't know what's good for them! And my new name was gift to me from my predecessor." said Kenpachi.

"Your predecessor? Who was your predecessor, and what are you going by now?" asked a surprised Rukia. Everyone was now listening in as they too wanted to know about this 'predecessor'.

"The only shinigami I ever killed. It was Kenpachi Zaraki captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. He gave me his name and daughter Yachiru." said Kenpachi seriously. This startled everyone on the bridge. All of them had their jaws on the ground except Byakuya as he merely raised an eyebrow. There was no way for Ichigo to defeat Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Hey it's Byakushi and Shiro-chan! Hey Byakushi! Hey Shiro-chan!" Yachiru said in her usual bubbly voice as she waved to them on her spot on Kenpachi. Byakuya scowled at the 'Byakushi' nickname, while 'Shiro-chan' merely smiled and waved back at the childish lieutenant.

"Why are you here boy, I thought I ended your shinigami career when I brought my sister back here." said Byakuya with his usual stoic façade and bored expression. He was still trying to figure out the enigma that was Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You see Kuchiki-hime, we humans have a saying on Earth: I am the Phoenix, for I will always rise from the ashes stronger than before. So no matter how many times I'm knocked down, I will still get up and continue to get stronger to fight. You claimed we would never see each other again, but here I am powers restored and stronger than ever." replied Kenpachi as he flared his power. The others looked at him with shock as the power they felt from him was monstrous. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched at the 'Kuchiki-hime'.

"You claim you are the Phoenix of legend, and that you will always rise from your ashes, stronger than before. Then let us test that shall we. Will you rise once again after I cut you down here and now?" Byakuya said as he readied his zanpakutō. Kenpachi merely smirked at the challenge.

"You think I'm the one that's going to be cut down? Ha don't make me laugh Kuchiki-hime! You are the one that will be cut down, and then I'll have you beg Rukia for forgiveness on your hands and knees. Now come Kuchiki-hime, let your beating begin!" Kenpachi said as his smirk increased.

"Enough of this, it is time I…" said Byakuya only to be interrupted by Kenpachi.

"Kuchiki-hime shut the hell up! Just listening to you talk makes me want to kill you faster. So do Rukia this favor and shut your trap before you dig yourself deeper than you are now." Kenpachi said with a smirk. The others were just shocked at how easily Kenpachi was able to shut down Byakuya. Bykauya twitched before regaining his composure.

"Yachiru, we're here to free Rukia and get Hanataro out of here. So let's take care of the threats here; you take care of that white haired captain and I'll take care of Byakuya-teme (bastard) here." said Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan, Shiro-chan is the captain of the 13th Division. He gives everyone candy!" Yachiru said drooling at the thought of candy.

_I'll have to put her on a healthier diet, with less candy. It's not healthy for her to eat nothing but candy 24-7, 365. It has definitely has taken its toll on her, since she's only 3'7" tall. Hopefully she'll take it well._ Kenpachi Kurosaki thought.

"Come now there has been enough blood as it is." Jushiro Ukitake interjected. "Please surrender Kenpachi Kurosaki. Your current actions will only hasten negative actions against you and your allies. Just surrender and I'll make sure you and your friends are not harmed in anyway, and even try to convince the others to let you all go." Jushiro said as he readied his zanpakutō.

"While I appreciate your offer Captain Ukitake, I must respectfully decline. Besides it's clear that Byakuya won't let me go unless I'm in body bag, and I still got a bone to pick with the bastard. Once again thank you for the offer." Kenpachi said as he too readied his zanpakutō, with Yachiru doing the same. Ukitake sighed, though at least the ryoka did appreciate the offer.

"Alright Ken-chan lets go have fun!" said Yachiru as she charged at the white haired captain.

"I guess it's now just you and me eh teme." said Kenpachi looking at Byakuya with a bored look in his eyes.

"So it appears. Yet you come to throw away the life I so mercifully spared in this pathetic invasion." said Byakuya.

"I'm not throwing it away Kuchiki-hime, I'm going to beat you until you beg Rukia for forgiveness, and I'll take my friends and leave with Rukia. Now let's cut the chit chat and let's get to destroying one another!" said Kenpachi drawing Kōsaken Jakka. The moment he did, an _extreme_ release of spiritual pressure and a tremendous wave of flames happened startling everyone in the area. The temperature began rapidly rising and making the others uncomfortable. A massive thunderclap boomed, getting everyone to jump. Pitch-black thunder clouds appeared instantly with thunder booming and lightning flashing, ash fell relentlessly and endlessly. Kōsaken Jakka was sheathed in white-hot fire and pitch-black lightning.

Getting over his shock at Kenpachi's Shikai powers, Byakuya disappeared in Shunpo. At least that's how it seemed to everyone except for the Ukitake and Kenpachi.

There was loud clang that resounded on the bridge. Everyone looked to see what it was. Kenpachi had maneuvered his zanpakutō to block the stab coming from Byakuya. Everyone was stunned with wide eyes; nobody had ever blocked Byakuya's _**Senka **__(Flash Blossom)_.

_His movements are clear as day to me!_ Kenpachi thought with a smile. He tried to take advantage of the momentary lapse of concentration by diagonally slashing at Byakuya. He was able to give Byakuya a shallow cut, due to Byakuya getting his bearings back at the last second.

_How was he able to see, let alone block my attack?_ Byakuya thought with a frown. He charged in for a frontal assault swinging his zanpakutō in a horizontal arc. Kenpachi blocked and intensified the fire and lightning, getting Byakuya to flinch back from such heat and bright light, temporarily blinding him and giving Kenpachi the chance to strike. Kōsaken Jakka was a blur of motion, cutting into Byakuya's flesh with reckless abandon, cauterizing the wounds while messing with his nervous system due to the large amounts of lightning coursing through it.

Kenpachi palm struck Byakuya's chest, sending the captain into the outside wall of the _**Senzaikyū**_. Byakuya shakily got back to his feet, a frown marring his face as he glared at Kenpachi Kurosaki.

He got into his Shikai release stance before speaking. "It seems I underestimated you. You were able to progress faster that even I thought possible. So I will reward you by showing you my true strength. _**Chire Senbon**_..." was all Byakuya could say before a white cloth wrapped around his blade.

"Now now Bya-chan play nice." said a figure with a lithe form, but her voice gave away her identity. She stood up giving all there a good look at her.

"Yoruichi, you damnable hell cat! I hoped to never see you again. You have shamed one of the great noble families of Seireitei. Why are you here?" said Byakuya with venom in his voice.

Instead of responding she just shot forward and stabbed Kenpachi in the stomach.

"YOU GODDAMN CAT-BITCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled a pissed off Kenpachi as he held his new injury. _This bitch is gonna pay for that. Just how is the question?_ Kenpachi vowed as he thought up numerous ways to PAINFULLY hurt Yoruichi.

"Umm firstly that was medicine to help with your wounds and secondly it was meant to knock you out." said Yoruichi sheepishly.

"My injuries from the previous battle I can understand. Though that second part really went according to plan didn't it." said Kenpachi sarcastically.

"Shut up! It was a sound plan!" said Yoruichi as she pouted.

"It's as sound as you giving this asexual bastard an erection." Kenpachi said pointing to the asexual bastard, Byakuya Kuchiki. Said asexual twitched at the barb, while the others, Rukia excluded, snickered at Kenpachi's insult to the 6th Division Captain. Though Yoruichi couldn't help but think if what Kenpachi said was true, as she never really got the reactions she wanted out of Byakuya when he was younger.

"Well Byakuya lets continue shall we." said Kenpachi as he readied himself for round two.

"Oh no you don't!" said Yoruichi who wrapped another cloth around Kenpachi and lifted him up on her shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put me down so I can beat his ass!" yelled Kenpachi. Yoruichi merely tightened clothe so Kenpachi wouldn't escape.

"In three days." said Yoruichi.

"What?" asked Byakuya.

"In three days I will make this boy strong enough to defeat you." clarified Yoruichi.

"It doesn't matter, three days or three hundred years, that boy will never catch up to me!" said Byakuya defiantly.

"We'll see." said Yoruichi.

"Damn it, Yachiru come on play times over." said Kenpachi as he called his daughter over.

"Aw, but I wanted to play with Shiro-chan some more! I was about to win this round of Go-Fish." whined Yachiru. (Remember that Jushiro doesn't fight children, or in their presence. So he preoccupied her with card games.)

"I know me too but we have to. The cat-bitch says it's time to go." said Kenpachi resigning himself. Yoruichi's eye twitched the 'cat-bitch' insult. Byakuya had a small smile at Kenpachi's insult to the hell cat.

"Ok Ken-chan." said Yachiru sadly. She jumped on Yoruichi's other shoulder as the former captain disappeared in a massive Shunpo.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Rukia with her eyes twitching as the trio left.

"I honestly have no idea. But I'll inform the other captains of this soon enough. Though Vice-Captain Kusajishi was quite the challenge in Go-Fish." said Jushiro. Byakuya turned to leave when stopped by Jushiro.

"Byakuya what are you doing we have work to do?" he said.

"I have no interest in these weaklings." was Byakuya's only reply before he vanished to see 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana to treat his injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Yachiru." said Kenpachi Kurosaki getting the attention of his daughter.

"Yes Ken-chan?" she responded in her usual bubbly voice.

"Ok no more Ken-chan; I'm your father now. Please call me tousan or even tou-chan if you want." said Kenpachi with a warm smile.

Yachiru looked at with shock evident in her eyes as she teared up slightly. "You'll let me call you tou-chan?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted to be sure if it would be okay.

"Yes, I'm your father now, so you should call me father instead of Ken-chan." said Kenpachi.

"Thank you tou-chan!" said Yachiru latching onto his neck and crying.

"Hey now easy, it's alright. What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" asked Kenpachi wishing his arms weren't tied to his sides.

"No! You said I could call you tou-chan. Ken-chan told me to never call him that. He said it would make him mother fucking pansey." said Yachiru sniffling.

_Zaraki you were a dumbass fool to the highest degree. She sees you as a father and you don't let her call you one. I got a lot of work to do._ Kenpachi Kurosaki thought darkly.

"Don't worry about that now; just call me tou-chan if you want. No matter what I will be your father. Besides calling me father won't make me a pansey. It shows the world that I see, and love you as my daughter even if we aren't related." said Kenpachi smiling.

"Thank you!" she said again.

"Now for what I wanted to ask you to do, please go find my friends. One is 6'5½" tall and is part Mexican. You can tell him apart from others due to his height, and his dark complexion. His name is Yasutura 'Chad' Sado. The other is 5'7" tall with glasses, wearing a white and blue outfit with crosses and a cape. You'll recognize him when he uses a spirit bow, blue in color. This one goes by Uryu Ishida. The third one is 5'2" tall with ginger hair and a healthy bosom for her age. She has a pink shirt and lavender sweatpants. Look for two blue hair pens on both sides of her head, they're her powers. Her name is Orihime Inoue." explained Kenpachi.

"Is she going to be my kaa-chan?" asked Yachiru excitedly.

"Unfortunately no, because I don't see her that way. She is like a ditzy sister to me. But one day I'll find you the perfect kaa-chan for you." Kenpachi promised his daughter. He knew that this woman had to accept him and Yachiru for who they were. Besides he wasn't about to force Orihime into a loveless relationship, that and he HATED her cooking. He did not want to die from her 'alien' cooking. That shit could kill a hollow.

"Ok tou-chan, I'll find them and tell you!" said Yachiru as she bounded off excitedly. She was somewhat disappointed that this Orihime wasn't going to be her kaa-chan, but knew her new father would keep his promise. Maybe she could set him up with one Shinigami Women Association members. But who was the question.

"That was a good way to get rid of her. With that POOR sense of direction she has, she'll be gone for days." said Yoruichi.

"You're a dumbass you know that! Yachiru's sense of direction is better than most. What she did to Zaraki was a game to her. She wanted to see how long she could misdirect him before they actually came across their target." said Kenpachi shocking Yoruichi though her eyebrow did twitch at the 'dumbass' part. She honestly didn't know that about the pink ball of energy. Though she had to wonder how Kenpachi Kurosaki figured that out.

"Wow, would have thought that little girl would have the guts to that. Then again I also thought nobody had the balls to actually kill Zaraki!" said Yoruichi.

"Hell you think! To think that I actually defeated someone like that. I don't even believe it myself." said Kenpachi with frown.

"F.I.S.H." Yoruichi said simply.

"What?!"

"**F**uck **I**t **S**hit **H**appens. F.I.S.H." She elaborated on the acronym.

"Okay." Kenpachi said wondering if the neko had any other weird acronyms in her vocabulary.

"To give you the power to fight and defeat Byakuya, the method I'm going to have you use is very dangerous, but it should enable you to reach the next level of soul release. It's called bankai, and it should raise your power by a significant amount." said Yoruichi.

"Let's do it to then!" said Kenpachi getting hyped about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Yachiru was speeding towards the 11th division barracks, to recruit several members to help her search for her father's friends. She also knew the entire division would want to know about Zaraki's defeat and the birth of a new Kenpachi. She was thankful she always recorded Zaraki's battle, and this would be the proof needed to get the 11th division behind the new Kenpachi. When she arrived she immediately looked for Yumichka and Ikkaku to help her.

"Cueball, Yun-Yun, I need your help!" she called while running throughout the barracks.

"What do you need Vice-Captain?" asked Ikkaku with Yumichika right beside him. Though Ikkaku did twitch at the 'Cueball'. He was SHAVEN goddamn it!

"I want you to call a division wide meeting so I can show this video to them ASAP. After that were going to find three people that are friends of the new Kenpachi." Yachiru said in one breath.

"WHAT THE HELL? THERE'S A NEW GODDAMN KENPACHI?" yelled/asked the two warriors.

"Just get the division together so I can show what happened!" she snapped back. The two got the entire division together in less than 10 minutes. By that time, she had set up the projector for the climactic battle between Zaraki and Kenpachi Kurosaki. The 11th division settled down to watch the final battle of Kenpachi Zaraki. 30 minutes later the division was in tears at watching their beloved captain's final battle, and seeing the birth of Kenpachi Kurosaki. The 11th division sat there soaking it all in, when Ikkaku started speaking.

"I think we all know what to do right?" Ikkaku asked getting nods.

The combat division of the Gotei 13 took up their zanpakutōs, raising them to the heavens above, before shouting: "HAIL KENPACHI ICHIGO KUROSAKI! THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE 11TH DIVISION!"

"Alright who are these friends of Captain Kurosaki?" asked Ikkaku. Yachiru gave the division the descriptions that Kenpachi gave her. The division scattered to the four winds in search of Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. 15 minutes later, Chad was out of jail, and wondering what he was doing here along with Uryu and Orihime.

"Ano, what are we doing here?" asked a scared Orihime.

"Don't worry. Vice-Captain Kusajishi has gone to tell Captain Kurosaki about you guys being safe here in the 11th division barracks." Yumichka said.

"Did you just say 'Captain Kurosaki'?" asked a shocked Uryu.

"Ah, yes you haven't heard nor seen the new Captain of our respected division. Here watch this video. It explains everything." Yumichka answered as he played the video from the beginning. So three watched the battle between Zaraki and Kurosaki, with the 11th division watching it again for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Sōkyoku Hill Training Ground**

"So how am I going to do this?" asked Kenpachi

"Well first you have to…" Yoruichi started before being cut off by Yachiru.

"Tou-chan! I found your friends! They're safe at the 11th division barracks!" Yachiru said as she attached herself to Kenpachi's left shoulder. Kenpachi smiled at his daughter before patting her head, causing her to giggle.

"Good girl Yachiru. Now let's go see them before I start training." Kenpachi said as Yachiru beamed with pride as she led him to the 11th division.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**11th Division HQ: Convention Room**

The group (the 11th division, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime) were watching the battle for a 5th time when the new Kenpachi showed up.

_Who would have thought they had a convention room here in the barracks._ Kenpachi Kurosaki thought as he entered said room. Everyone turned to see the 12th Kenpachi, looking him over.

"Ah Captain Kurosaki, welcome to the 11th division. Your 11th division." Ikkaku said to his new captain.

The large group studied Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki as he looked for and found his friends.

The 11th division saw he's fairly tall and lean-built. They noted he had flaming orange hair and brown eyes. Kenpachi's ragtag group relaxed when they saw he was their "Ichigo".

Orihime knew immediately that this man before her was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki, now Kenpachi Kurosaki. Orihime knew this due to her uncanny and somewhat disturbing ability to find Ichigo by his scent, like bloodhound, and can sense him anywhere in the world, even if he's half way across it. She can also pinpoint his exact location, just give her map she'll give his location. She walked up to the 12th Kenpachi before happily hugging him, which he returned.

"Kurosaki-kun you're okay! I was so worried when we were brought here and they told us you're the new Captain." Orihime said. Kenpachi merely smiled and playfully patted Orihime's head.

"I don't have time to explain right now. I got three days to prepare to free Rukia, for that's when she's being executed. You three stay here, while I'll train." said Kenpachi as he was about to leave.

"Captain Kurosaki do you need the 11th division to help?" asked Ikkaku.

"I wouldn't mind the extra help, but why did you call me captain." asked Kenpachi.

"You see Vice-Captain Kusajishi always records Captain Zaraki's battles, and shows them to the division." Ikkaku began. "She did the same with your battle with Captain Zaraki. You see this is the combat division of the Gotei 13, and we held Captain Zaraki in high regard. Since you defeated him, you now have the respect of the 11th division, thus our support. So we see you as our new captain. Yumichika get Captain Kurosaki his captain's haori. We'll train to help you get her Kuchikiness out of the jam she got herself into." Ikkaku said as Yumichika came back with Kenpachi's new captain's haroi. Kenpachi Kurosaki hesitantly took the haori and donned it. For some reason, it felt right to put it on, and he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Alright 11th division, in three days' time we'll storm the repentance cell to free Rukia Kuchiki, and kick anybody's ass that gets in our way! I want all of you to train hard and my friends are now honorary members of the 11th Division." Kenpachi Kurosaki ordered.

"HAI CAPTAIN KUROSAKI!" the 11th division roared. Kenpachi then asked Ikkaku and Yumichika to follow outside for a quick talk.

"Alright Ikkaku and Yumichika tell me what skills you have. All of them. I need to make sure you can handle what we'll be going up against in three days." Kenpachi ordered. Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled that there new captain wanted to make sure that they could kick some ass. Ikkaku went first.

"I'm a master swordsman, along with mastery of Naginatajutsu and Bojutsu. I know Shunpo and some Hakuda. I have also achieved Bankai, and planned to use against Captain Zaraki. My zanpakutō is _**Hōzukimaru **__(Demon Light)_. Its shikai becomes a naginata (spear) with a wax wood shaft. It can also split into a _**Sansetsukon**_ (Three Sectional Staff), which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will." Ikkaku listed off.

"My bankai is _**Ryūmon Hōzukimaru**__ (Dragon Crest Demon Light)_. It keeps the three-section theme but loses its naginata properties. Instead, it is merely three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. My two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. It gains power from the amount of damage I take and deal out." Ikkaku explained. Yumichika went next.

"I'm an expert level shinigami in all areas. I haven't achieved bankai yet. My zanpauto is _**Ruri'iro Kujaku**__ (Azure Peacock)_. Its shikai takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades." Yumichika explained. Kenpachi looked on with an unreadable expression before saying something.

"You both have great skills and I expect that you two grow stronger. And Yumichika there is no reason to hide your zanpakutō's type from me or Ikkaku. We will not think any differently about you." Kenpachi said while staring at Yumichika. Yumichika was shocked that his new captain knew he was hiding the true nature of his zanpakutō. Ikkaku merely looked at his LONG-TIME friend before smacking him upside the head.

"Yumichika you are an idiot! Do really you think that I would think any differently about you just because you don't have a melee-type zanpakuto. We have been friends FAR TOO LONG for me to do such a thing. I have trusted you with all my secrets, and you should do the same." Ikkaku said to his friend. Yumichika broke down as he embraced his friend/brother in a bro-hug because of those words.

Kenpachi told them that the zanpakutō's type didn't matter; only the union between Shinigami and zanpakutō mattered. He told Yumichika he shouldn't be ashamed of his zanpakutō, and should embrace as that is the only to reach their true potential. He also revealed that his zanpakutō is not a Melee-type but an Elemental-type. This shocked the two, but realized he told them this as he didn't care about the type just his relationship with the spirit. With that the three split so that they can ready themselves for their battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**Captains' Council; a few hours after the Repentance Cell Incident**

"Is this information accurate Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake?" the grave tone of Captain-Commander Yamamoto sounded throughout the room of the Captains' Council meeting room. He along with the rest of the captains listened to the noble captain's report of his altercation with ryoka, and it was startling to say the least. The ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki defeated and killed Kenpachi Zaraki, and now is calling himself Kenpachi Kurosaki.

"There is no in hell I'll believe that the damnable Neanderthal, Kenpachi Zaraki, was killed by a mere ryoka." said Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th division, still in shock over the news and he wasn't the only.

Even though Zaraki lacked knowledge in the other three areas of Shinigami combat, Zaraki proved time and again he was a force to be reckoned with in **Zanjutsu**. Even though many wouldn't admit even under pain of death because of their pride, but all of them had secret nightmares of what would happen when Zaraki finally manage to achieve both Shikai and Bankai. Suffice to say all of them would need heavy therapy for the next century or thousand years.

"Unfortunately what Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake say is true." Soifon, captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces, said in her usual harsh tone. "It would be better if I show you all how it happened." She said as she looked at her superior who nodded his consent. Soifon snapped her fingers, causing the room to go dark as a projector lowered from the ceiling, along with a screen. Once in place, the projector showed the Captains the titanic/climatic battle between the now late Kenpachi Zaraki, and his soon-to-be successor Ichigo Kurosaki. It also had audio, so they heard everything that the two warriors said.

It was clear that Kenpachi Zaraki had the advantage, and won when the ryoka fell defeated. That was until the ryoka somehow revived himself and took the battle to a new higher level by activating his Shikai, showing off its fire/lightning elemental powers and how it affects the environment by calling upon an immense thunderstorm. And for some reason, the name Kōsaken Jakka unsettled Yamamoto. The ryoka quickly dominated the fight, seemingly defeating Zaraki with an attack called _**Kasairyū**_ _(__Pyroclastic Flow)_ which engulfed Zaraki and most likely killed him.

That was until Zaraki reappeared heavily charred and laughing with a maniac-like zeal. Despite his grievous injuries, Zaraki continued to fight on despite the ryoka still retaining the advantage. Zaraki then removed his eye-patch, a first in the 99 years since he got it.

From the audio, the ryoka had embraced his zanpakutō, explaining why his power increased so much. They also heard the two's argument about zanpakutō, and what should be done with them. The Captains had to shake their heads at Zaraki's thoughts on his own zanpakutō, and couldn't understand how a mere ryoka could truly understand the relationship between zanpakutō and Shinigami. They watched on as the two clashed a final time, utterly destroying the immediate area. When the video cleared, they saw both had impaled each other. They watched as blooded erupted from Zaraki like a fountain, covering the ryoka.

Retsu Unohana, the medical master revealed that the ryoka had cut Zaraki catriod artery and since Kōsaken Jakka had been engulfed in fire and lightning, the artery was cauterized causing large amounts of pressure to build up before it burst.

But it was the ending of the video that held the Captain's attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**"Ichigo, you have to be the strongest opponent I have faced in centuries, and the only one to force me to go all out. So do me these two things. 1) Take care of Yachiru for me, and be the father that I failed to be. 2) Take my name so all will know it's you who is the strongest fighter in all of Seireitei!"**__**asked Kenpachi before he collapsed dead**__**. **__**With the last of his consciousness removed the zanpakutō from the left side of his chest, letting it clatter to the ground where it broke in pieces. **_

_**He then looked to the skies then said: "I will, Zaraki. I will be the father Yachiru needs, and I will take your name so all may know and fear my power! **__**I AM KENPACHI ICHIGO KUROSAKI**__**!" he shouted to the heavens. The heavens answered his cry as a bright light struck him. Behind him could be seen the spirit of Kenpachi Zaraki, grinning his maniacal grin.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was silent as the Captains assimilated this startling video. It was clear that the blessings have been given, and the death of the old demon has given birth to a new, more powerful demon. This new demon's name: Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki. They stood there for 15 minutes until the Captain-Commander spoke up.

"As you clearly saw, the reason we felt such power earlier and why we had such adverse weather was because of the ryoka's battle with the late Captain Zaraki. Now what I would like know is how this ryoka regained his powers, after you Captain Kuchiki, destroyed his _**Saketsu**_ _(Chain of Fate)_ and _**Hakusui**_ _(Soul Sleep),_ thus destroying his powers forever?" asked the Captain-Commander.

Byakuya didn't have an answer, but Mayuri spoke his mind.

"Now Captain-Commander, I don't think this ryoka regained his powers, but reawakened them." Mayuri theorized.

"Explain this Captain Kurotsuchi!" bellowed the Captain-Commander.

"You see I believe that this Kenpachi Kurosaki maybe a descendent of a Shinigami. This is because he knew his zanpakutō's name, when from Captain Kuchiki's first report that he didn't. From what I can gather is that when Rukia Kuchiki gave her powers to this ryoka, she only meant to give him a small portion, but instead he got nearly all of them. This may have happened due to him having latent Shinigami powers that were developing on their own, until Kuchiki-san injected hers into him." He began. "I believe this brought his powers into a state of semi-activeness, while forcing them to develop faster than they should have. His body must have been trying to adapt to this sudden change, but couldn't and became dependent on the borrowed power." Mayuri stopped, looking to see if his fellow Captains were keeping up with the explanation. Seeing that they were he continued.

"This 'Ichigo' Kurosaki's own natural powers simply augmented the borrowed powers. Then when Captain Kuchiki destroyed his _**Saketsu**__ (Chain of Fate)_ and _**Hakusui**__ (Soul Sleep)_, it only destroyed Ms. Kuchiki's powers while forcing this 'Ichigo' Kurosaki's powers into a state of dormancy. As for how he reawakened his powers, I don't know as this the first time we've dealt with Shinigami descendant." Mayuri said stroking his 'beard' while wondering if he could get Kenpachi Kurosaki spared and experiment on him. Oh the potential behind such a specimen.

While the 12th Division was getting lost in the darker parts of his mind, the other captains continued to discuss the situation.

"This "Kenpachi" Kurosaki must have a reason for coming here an attacking us with brazen audacity." Soifon spoke getting her fellow captains

"He may have fallen in love with Rukia-chan. They say people do crazy things when they're in love. He must have developed such feelings for her during her 'stay' there, and is doing this to free her and confess his feelings." Jushiro theorized. While his fellow captains mulled over this, only Unohana did not. She focused on the frozen image of the 12th Kenpachi, taking in his appearance.

_So another Kenpachi is born. _She mused not taking her sapphire eyes of Kenpachi Kurosaki. _Hopefully you won't be another disappointment like the others. _She thought going over the Kenpachi numbers 2-11. The only ones that really stood out to her were the 8th and 11th, but the former is locked up while the latter disappointed her with how weak he had become since their first encounter 200 years ago when he was a mere boy. _And to think, I let you live for nothing because in the end you became weak and lost to a mere teenager. _Unohana snorted mentally. She snapped out of her thoughts due to Yamamoto's booming voice.

"While his romantic feelings for her maybe a good reason for this 'invasion', he will punished to the highest degree for the deaths of Kenpachi Zaraki, and possibly Sosuke Aizen!" the Captain-Commander said with power. "The fact that Yoruichi Shihōin is helping them means there is more to this 'invasion' than meets the eye." Yamamoto said as he stroked his long beard. "We shall be on high alert for this Kenpachi Kurosaki, if any of you come across him, do not confront him alone. We don't know the full extent of his powers and the powers of his zanpakutō. Combined with whatever training he is getting from Yoruichi, we don't know how powerful this ryoka has or will become." Yamamoto said as he rose from his 'throne'. "This meeting is adjourned! In three days we will gather for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. And if any of us should find this Kenpachi Kurosaki, you will not face him alone. Call for reinforcements. Do you understand?" said Yamamoto.

"HAI!" the captains said.

With the meetings over the Captains went to their respective divisions, to tell them the news of Kenpachi Zaraki's death, and the news of Kenpachi Kurosaki. Getting back to his division, Toshiro Hitsuguya sent out a Hell's Butterfly to both Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake for a private meeting later tonight. Something just didn't feel right to the young captain, and it started right about the time of this so-called invasion.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. You didn't suspect him to just take the captaincy of the 11th Division. The next chapter is Kenpachi training to gain and master his zanpakutō's bankai.

Now onto your favorite segment; Bleach Wikia hosted by Kisuke Urahara!

"Thank you, thank you." Kisuke said bowing. "Well RWOL what do you have for us today?"

"Today's segment deals with the infamous Kenpachi name/title!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_...Or shall I address you by your other name as Kenpachi Azashiro? The name given to the strongest Shinigami in a certain generation, to he whom has slain the most enemies._" —Unknown speaking to Soya Azashiro.

**Overview**

Kenpachi (剣八, _"Sword Demon/Beast"_) is a title that is held by the strongest Shinigami in a given generation who has slain the most enemies with his blade and won the most battles. It is generally earned after killing the previous titleholder.

**History**

"_A beast, a demon like you does not deserve to be called such an honorable title as Sword Saint, you who taints it!" – _Hanzei speaking to Yachiru Unohana before their duel.

The name/title of Kenpachi is a derivative of the **Kensai **(賢才, lit. "_Sword Saint_") title, the most prestigious of all titles swordsmen and women strive to achieve, denoting them at such a level they are beyond the _"mere master-level"_. Kenpachi (剣八, _"Sword Demon/Beast"_) is meant to be the dark counterpart to the Kensai title, meant for those who walked the _"darker paths of battle, proving to be beasts and demons on the battle field"_.

During the years of the Warring States Era of Soul Society's past, Yachiru Unohana became the most diabolical criminal ever seen, using her tremendous skills with the sword to lay destruction to all she came across. Her skills with the sword were so massive she earned the illustrious title of **Kensai **(賢才, lit. "_Sword Saint_"), by hunting down and defeating other master-level swordsmen and women and proving to be the most powerful swordswoman ever seen. Years later she came across a powerful warrior named simply Hanzei who claimed he would gain "vengeance". Before fighting her, Hanzei claimed she was a beast and a demon that didn't deserve to be called _Sword Saint_, claiming she was "tainting" such an honorable title. Amused, Yachiru fought Hanzei who put up a fairly decent challenge, but like all those before her, he fell to her unrivaled might.

Before he died, he reiterated that she was a beast and a demon that did not have the right to call herself a Sword Saint. He "gifted" her with a more fitting name, replacing the kanji in the Kensai title with those that would form Sword Beast/Demon. Impressed by the new, more _appropriate_ title she had been given, Yachiru thanked Hanzei and gave him the only painless death she had ever given a person. After giving Hanzei a proper burial, Yachiru swore on his grave she would carry her new title with honor, naming herself Kenpachi Unohana and proved even more brutal and demonic than as "Yachiru" Unohana.

Thusly, it is through the actions of Hanzei that the First Kenpachi was born and how the name/title would have a dark and infamous history.

**Legacy**

Due to be held by the most diabolical criminal to ever exist, the name/title of Kenpachi has an extremely dark, violent and bloody legacy. After naming herself Kenpachi Unohana, Yachiru became even more brutal in her nature. When the story of how the Kenpachi came to be, a ploy by Yachiru to bring even more challenges to her, there were many who wanted to bring the Sword Beast/Demon down for various reasons; either to bring her to justice, vengeance against her or simply glory. She claimed that the one who is able to defeat and kill her will become the new Kenpachi, and thus start the pattern of giving the title to a more worthy holder when the previous is killed by the new/next Kenpachi.

It is unknown the exact dates of when the Kenpachi title was created and how long Yachiru reigned, but what is known that after the Quincy Massacre, she would willingly forsake the title, faking her death and taking the name "Retsu". After her, there would be eleven more Kenpachi titleholders, each bringing their own unique style to the _infamous _Kenpachi legacy.

**Notable Holders**

So far, since the creation of the title, there have been twelve titleholders:

Yachiru Unohana, aka Kenpachi Unohana; the Shodai (first/founding) Kenpachi

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Baishin, aka Kenpachi Baishin

Kenpachi Kuruyashiki

Soya Azashiro, aka Kenpachi Azashiro

Unknown

Gosuke Kiganjō, aka Kenpachi Kiganjō

Kenpachi Zaraki

Ichigo Kurosaki, aka Kenpachi Kurosaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that is quite informative RWOL." Kisuke told me.

"But of course. The Kenpachi title is ever really explained in the series so I gave it my own twist and a unique history." I told him.

"Well as always, excellent work my friend." Kisuke praised me. "Well that's all for today's segment. As always, good and and God bless." Kisuke said walking off.


End file.
